You're Acting Like A Girl
by Fifi le Jinx
Summary: Tony's locked himself in his room because of an incident at school that involved Rudolph. Well, to him it's an incident. For Rudolph, it's just troublesome.


**A/N: Honestly—it took me forever to figure out how I was gonna write this. I was sitting in my mom's office waiting for her to get off work and I was falling asleep on the couch in the conference room when my muse decided to sneak up on me. Inspiration hit hard and I started writing on the first notebook I could find in my ever present backpack (A purse just seems so—how do you say—inconvenient to me).**

**This story was written for Littlevampirelover and—it being later than I thought (Sorry)-I finally got it done! Yay!**

**And just a shout out—I know it's not even related to this story but I have to do it—and I had one thing I wanted to say. Mads—whoever you are—I love you. I read your review of Mortal Life and I have to say I smile every time I read it. It just made my day when I got it.**

**Anyways (this being the longest A/N I've ever written—beside something I haven't posted) I'll let you go. Hope you like it—it being late.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"Tony?" No answer. "Tony—could you open the door?" There was a loud <em>thump!<em> as something hit the door. Rudolph sighed for the umpteenth time that day and rested his forehead against the hard wood. He didn't know how long he had stood there, but his feet were hurting now. With a slight groan, the seventeen year old turned and slid down o the floor. He banged his head against the door a few times until Tony threw something else at I. Whether to tell him to go away or to make him stop—or both—he didn't know.

"Come on, Tony!" He shouted through the wood, his words emphasized by his accent. Rudolph was becoming frustrated now. "She kissed me first!"

"Shut up Rudy! Go away!" Was his response.

"So," Rudolph said back, a small smile on his face. "You haven't gone completely mute on me. Well, that's a relief." Something else hit the poor door.

"Tony, what—Oh!" The teen on the floor turned to see Tony's mom, Dottie. "Rudolph—I didn't know you were here." She told him with a smile. He gave her an exasperated smile in return, his arms resting on his knees.

"Aren't I always here?" She laughed and moved to stand next to him.

"Right, how could I forget. So , Rudolph," Dottie started conversationally. Rudolph let his head lazily roll back so he could still see her through his bangs. He had let his hair grown out and it became fashionably unruly. With his style of choice, it made him look rugged. Rudolph was popular with the girls; not only with his looks but because he just so happened to have rich parents. It irked him when the girls fawned after him, or bugged Tony and his sister, Ana.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on here?" Rudolph ignored his internal—and sometimes external—rant to answer her question.

"I guess you could say that I'm having trouble persuading Tony that _I did nothing wrong!_" Rudolph raised his voice, towards the end of his sentence. He was sure Tony had heard him. Dottie had a look of understanding on her face as she looked between Rudolph and her son's door. Then she smiled as she heard Tony's, "_Go away, Rudy!_"

"Ah," She said, "A lover's spat." Rudolph gave her another exasperated smile. "What happened this time?"

"Julicia kissed me after school today—completely out of nowhere," He told her, sighing once again. "Forced her number on me, too. By the time I got away Tony had a head start." He finished.

"Hm," Dottie hummed as she contemplated his situation. Then a bright and happy look came to her face as she motioned for the teen to follow her. Despite his confusion (which showed on his face) he stood from his place and walked behind her as she led the way to the kitchen.

"Rudolph," She stopped once there, and turned to face the boy. "Would you mind telling me your brother's number?"

* * *

><p>Tony couldn't begin to describe how mad he was at Rudy. Deep inside he knew it wasn't the other boy's fault—but he couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt. Rudolph had kissed Julicia (more like she smothered him with her mouth) and he hadn't even yelled at her. He hadn't told her that-<p>

Tony shook his head to rid the thoughts of past events. Rudolph was sitting outside his door now—or more like he had been. He had heard his mom come up to the other teen and they spoke. He could hear his mother's playful words as she spoke with Rudolph. After a while of listening to them he noticed that they started moving. To where—he could care less at the moment.

Well—he'd be able to if Rudy were begging on his knees outside his door instead of going off somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's gonna work Greg?" Rudolph asked his older brother, glancing at Dottie as she watched him talk to his older brother over the phone.<p>

"_Preeety sure, bro,_" His brother drawled out. "_If it worked for _me_, than it should work for you._" He chuckled with his brother at this.

"Alright then," Rudolph said after they were done. "Thanks Greg."

"_Go get 'im bro,_" Rudolph hung up and nodded at Dottie. She smiled and went to go grab her son.

* * *

><p>"Tony?" Tony lifted his head as he heard his mom's voice outside his door.<p>

"Yeah, mom?" He answered, his voice croaking as he spoke. After Rudolph had vacated the other side of his door he had fallen asleep. Glancing at his clock he saw that it had only been forty-five minutes.

"You alright, honey?" She asked him. He stood and walked to his door. Unlocking and opening it he saw that it was just her. Rudolph had probably left while he'd been asleep. Rubbing his eyes he looked back at his mom. He was the same height as her, not having that part of his father's genes.

"Yeah, mom." He repeated, hand still on his door as he yawned. "What do we have to eat?" Tony asked her a second later. Dottie smiled at her son's questions. Teenage boys and their stomaches.

"Food." She answered him and turned to go to the kitchen. Dottie heard Tony's groan as she starting in on the vague answers.

"What kind of food?" He continued, he silently hoped for a clear answer. When the walked into the room, though, he couldn't hear what she said.

Standing in the living room was Rudolph. Tony swung around to look at his mom, who was standing in the way of his only escape routes. Turning to find another way out he saw Anna, Rudolph sister. She smiled at him from her place—where she was blocking the rest of his exits.

Even if he was _that_ desperate to get away from the other teen, he wouldn't push his mom and Anna to do it. He knew the two and Rudolph all knew that. Tony was cornered. He groaned once again, hitting his forehead with his hand. Looking over at Rudolph, he cursed under his breath.

"Would you just listen to me, Tony?" Rudolph sighed. He was standing so casually—with his hands in his pockets and putting his weight on one foot—that it made Tony want to groan again. Instead, the blonde walked over to the couch and threw himself back into it. It was the only answer that the brunette was going to get. Sighing once more, Rudolph placed himself in front of Tony.

"Tony," Rudolph started, but the other boy wouldn't look at him. Getting slightly frustrated at his friend he placed his foot on Tony's chest. It got the other boy's attention.

"Hey!" He shouted indignantly. Rudolph smirked at the other teen as he glared up at him, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let me go!" Tony shouted. Rudolph shook his head.

"It was the only way to get your attention." Was all he told the other teen. Tony grumbled to himself as he stopped struggling with Rudolph's foot. He was the stronger of the two and wouldn't let up on the pressure unless Tony sat still. Even as the angry teen complied, the other wouldn't lift his foot.

"Why do you have to be so—so," Tony struggled for words, not looking at his best friend.

"Charming?" Rudolph supplied with a cheeky grin. Tony blushed slightly but retained the angry look upon his face, focusing his next glare on Rudolph.

"Demanding!" Rudolph frowned at this. He let arms fall to his sides and dropped his foot. Tony sat up, still glaring.

"No, Tony. You, my friend, are the one who's demanding." Rudolph said.

"Me?" Tony asked him, slightly offended at that. Rudolph nodded.

"You're the one who's acting like a jealous teenage girl." Tony baulked at him. Rudolph wore an emotionless mask as he told his friend this. "What's it to you that a girl kissed me? As if I kissed her back." Rudolph told him as he turned to walked around the table.

Tony stared after his friend, a shocked look donning his face. Rudolph turned around after a second and laughed at his expression.

"I'm serious," He said, hands in his pockets—a habit. "You are acting like a girl." Rudolph pulled out his phone as it started buzzing and looked at the screen. After a second of debating he answered.

"Yeah?" Tony ran a hand through his hair and looked at Rudolph as he took the call. He could hear Gregory's voice on the other end, but didn't know what he was saying. "Alright, alright—see you when you get here then." Rudolph said irritably. Tony could hear Gregory laughed before Rudolph pushed the end button.

"So Greg's coming back?" Tony asked. Rudolph nodded, and turned to smile at his friend.

"He said he's coming back to kick your ass so you'll stop acting like a girl."

"What?" Tony shouted, sitting straighter at the thought of Rudolph's older brother. "Why?"

"I told you," Rudolph said, sitting in the chair that sat next to the couch, "He's coming to get you to stop acting like a girl."

"You told him?" Rudolph nodded. "Why?"

"Because he knows I don't like fighting with you Tony." Rudolph sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "And I don't, Tony." Tony took a small breath at the look Rudolph gave him. Had he really affected Rudolph that bad by locking him out?

"I'm sorry, Rudolph," Tony sighed, Rudolph grinned, "I know it wasn't your fault that Julicia kissed you."

"Now we see eye-to-eye on things." Rudolph said, standing and sitting next to Tony. He leaned back and placed his arm and the back of the couch behind Tony. Tony smiled back at his friend and leaned back. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Anna sang out as she dashed past Dottie. The older woman laughed as she followed the girl.

"Gregory!" They heard Anna squeal.

"Hey—how's it been, little sister?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him tightly before pulling back.

"I've been good."

"Greg." He looked up to see Rudolph standing. He looked at Tony, who stood as well, and smile.

"So all's well now." He declared. Rudolph smiled and Tony blushed slightly.

"Yeah." Gregory grinned.

"So now I don't have to kick your ass, Tony." Everyone laughed.

"No."

"Good." Dottie spoke up.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Gregory." He grinned again.

"That'd be great."

"I'll help!" Anna volunteered, happy that her brother and Tony weren't fighting anymore.

"Thanks." Dottie led the way to the kitchen, leaving Tony and Rudolph alone in the living room. Tony turned to Rudolph.

"So he really did come to kick my ass, didn't he?" Rudolph laughed and slipped one arm around Tony's neck.

"Yeah." He answered, giving Tony a short kiss before letting go. "Come on—or Greg's gonna burn your house down." Tony grinned and followed. Tony gently grasped Rudolph's wrist as he caught up with him. Letting go, Rudolph returned the gesture.

"Tomorrow I'll tell Julicia everything," Rudolph promised. "Damn the results."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gasp! Two in one Story!**

**Anyways I tried to make their relationship not to girlish—I guess you can say. They're guys after all and it doesn't seem like they'd be the type to get all mushy and crap. A kiss here, one sometime later, get close but not all over each other.**

**I guess you can say I based it off of the relationship(s) I had/have. I'm not as girly as my older sister and her boyfriend, but still let 'im get away with having his arm around me and such. (Yes, I am a girl—for those that don't know.) PDA—as in if the girl/guy is all over their boyfriend/girlfriend/etc.-it's disgusting. Sure a small kiss, an arm around the shoulders, holding hands, arm-in-arm, and the like is okay to me. I have simple relationships after—yeah. Not going there.**

**Anyways I hope I portrayed their relationship well enough—because the guy I'm with at the moment, well—you get the point.**

**Enough of my issues.**

**Tell me what you thought of this, because I do try to improve.**


End file.
